Archer
(???) Archer (first name unknown) (born 10 August, 1967) is a Kanto-born (presumably) Rocket executive and occasional interim leader of Team Rocket. His straightforward and authoritative style of command has led many around him to consider him strange and obsessive at times, but there is no one more devoted to the Rocket cause than he is, though his style of command has in the past caused clashes between him and other executives. Nevertheless, Archer has proven himself time and again to be a capable and effective leader, and his willingness to step up to the plate in leading Rocket following Giovanni's absences, along with the headway gained in the city of Castelia in 2014 and 2015 following the departure from the Celadon headquarters has proven his ability to lead under even the most trying of circumstances. History Much of Archer's background, including his first name, place of birth, or the names of his parents, is unknown both to the general body of Rocket and to the world at large. All that is known of Archer's past is that to which Archer himself has admitted. From his account, we have gathered this: When he was twelve, both of Archer's parents were killed, and with no other relatives, the young boy took to the streets, stealing food and money to make ends meet. One day, he without realizing it stole from a low-level Rocket front in Celadon, and was subsequently captured and brought before Giovanni for punishment. Instead, Archer was greeted warmly by the then-young Rocket leader, and was taken in to be raised as Giovanni's own and inducted into Rocket (from Archer's account to Tobi- Actual events may differ). Archer's account stops at this point, leaving us to speculate what his upbringing at Giovanni's hands was like (if his account is in fact true). While no evidence has come to light that directly confirms or contradicts his account, other evidence has begun coming to light that fills in the gaps between his entrance into Rocket and his ascendancy to the position of interim leader in Giovanni's absence. In 1984, Archer (16) was placed into a unit with three others- Ariana (15), Proton (17), and an unnamed fourth (age unknown), replaced by Petrel (15) in early 1987. Though deemed troublemakers (citation required), they were among Rocket's best and brightest, and through the period of July 1987 through May 1991, the four operated internationally, stealing rare and valuable objects and pokemon for Rocket's benefit. Archer, the leader of the unit, allegedly received his promotion to executive first, and the unit ceased their international activities to focus on leadership training in Celadon. Giovanni, allegedly, had designs to train Archer to be his replacement, following the disappearance of his son Silver, who had previously been slated to take the reigns upon coming of age. In October of 1996 Giovanni, having been disgraced by the trainer Red, abdicated his position as leader and absconded to parts unknown. Having been trained as Giovanni's eventual replacement, Archer stepped up to the plate, declaring himself interim leader and promoting his fellow teammates to fill the now-vacant command structure left by the resignations of former executives Surge, Sabrina, and Koga. The four worked tirelessly for three years, keeping Rocket afloat in the shadows as they prepared for the day when they would bring Giovanni back, culminating in the infamous failure to take over the Goldenrod Radio Tower in Goldenrod, Johto. Following this, Archer stepped down for a time, to allow the spotlight to vanish from Rocket's failure before returning to the helm in December of 2003, a position he retained until Giovanni's return in August of 2009, whereupon Archer and his teammates were relocated to command operations in Sevii and Johto. Archer returned to Celadon briefly in 2011; in the wake of the crisis of Instrumentality, Silph's rivalry with Rocket had grown increasingly violent, and Giovanni believed that a strong hand was required to turn the Rockets of Celadon into an effective fighting force. However, Archer found that his unyielding style of command clashed with the personality of Tobi, the executive in charge of Celadon at the time. The two were never able to see eye-to-eye during the duration of Tobi's tenure as commander of Celadon, and the stress created by the clash of their personalities caused Archer to suffer a nervous breakdown, which necessitated his leave to the Sevii Islands to recuperate. It was here that Archer began to build a personal empire, sensing the time would come when Rocket would have need of such extraordinary amounts of capital. He invested himself heavily into real estate, both domestic and overseas, building a multi-million-dollar enterprise, which he used in late 2014 to finance Rocket's move from Celadon to Castelia, a move which he claimed was a preemptive measure to large-scale international action against Rocket, which he believed was due to arrive soon (soon pending definition). Rocket, having moved from Celadon to Castelia, opened and operated out of a restaurant as their legal cover operation, a move which Archer was responsible for. Archer currently resides in a penthouse suite in Castelia accompanied by his butler Slowking and, as of March of 2016, by his wife Ariana. Personality and Relationships with Others Archer is subdued, hesitant to show emotion, and often acts in a straightforward and abrasive manner, leading him to have a somewhat stunted ability to form interpersonal relationships. Additionally, he has shown a tendency to focus too much on his role as leader, eschewing personal wants or needs in favor of furthering Rocket's goals. He was, as described by Ariana, "a robot", a description that was not entirely unfounded for the time. However, based on emerging accounts from his youth, it appears that Archer was not always this way. He was brash and prone to taking risks, willing to take time for himself to explore personal interests, and was very open about his ongoing relationship with fellow team member Ariana, a relationship that the two carried on from July of 1984 until December of 2003, when the stress of his leadership role caused him to focus his attention entirely on leading Rocket. The two underwent a lengthy and sustained separation, which only ended with their marriage in March of 2016. Following this, Archer has demonstrated a surprising amount of progress in his development of interpersonal relationships, likely spurred by more than just Ariana's goodwill and patience towards his development of positive interpersonal and personal skills. Though still subdued, hesitant to show emotion, and straightforward and abrasive, he has begun to ease up on himself and has begun allowing himself to take time away from work to pursue personal interests. Pokemon On hand: Slowking (normally kept outside its pokeball) Owns: Houndoom; Weezing; Spiritomb; Bronzong; Drifblim; Rhydon x2 (mentioned, yet to make an appearance); Nidoking (mentioned, yet to make an appearance); Nidoqueen (mentioned, yet to make an appearance); Golem (mentioned, yet to make an appearance); Gengar (yet to make an appearance); Dugtrio; Magneton; Serperior; Crobat Has previously owned: Houndour (evolved into Houndoom); Koffing (evolved into Weezing); Rhyhorn x2 (evolved into Rhydon); Nidorino (evolved into Nidoking); Nidorina (evolved into Nidoqueen); Graveller (evolved into Golem); Haunter (evolved into Gengar); Golbat (evolved into Crobat); Kakuna (evolved into Beedrill); Beedrill (named Yasuo; deceased as of 1995) Category:Characters